McKenzie Reynells
McKenzie Reynells is the daughter of Wade and Ka'lee Reynells. Born in 3,637 BBY, she--alongside her sister Raeghan Reynells--traveled back in time to the year 3,639 BBY in order to save their parents and the rest of the 421st from an Imperial plot set out on revenge against the 421st itself. Biography The Daughter Ceased To Be McKenzie was born in 3,639 BBY on Dantooine. Wade temporarily left the 421st in order to spend time with his new family. She grew up under the care of the Reynolds as well as the Kelbron, now that the Kelbron's were honorary natives of Dantooine. When she was 18, she joined the Republic Army just like her father and eventually rose into the ranks of Captain and given command of Havoc Squad from General Halatia Morain. Unfortunately, only a year had past since McKenzie's promotion when General Rakton of the Imperial Army built a crude time machine in order to go back in time and kill Wade Reynells and the rest of the 421st. The Daughter Bent on Revenge When Rakton showed up in 3,627 BBY, McKenzie was only ten years old. Placed under the protection of Karhin Vicor, Seeha Onasi, and Tharan Cedrax, the four fled Dantooine after ten hours of fighting. The Imperials seemed to know every tactic and plan the 421st was going to carry out and was executing every single one of them. Before leaving, Wade gave Tharan his Mark 1 Power Armor to give to McKenzie when she grew up. McKenzie wasn't around when Rakton slowly executed her father, but she was hell bent on revenge. For seven years, McKenzie trained with Seeha and Karhin on Ilum, one of the most remote planets that the Empire was not fighting for. The Galactic Republic had been destroyed and in its place was the first Galactic Empire. It was time for them to rise up and start a Rebellion. Tharan managed to complete the repairs and retrofit the Outcast Armor to work with McKenzie. McKenzie headed for Corellia in order to stir up a Rebellion. In one of the skirmishes, she ran into her younger sister Raeghan who was now trained in the ways of the Sith. Raeghan's squad had already killed McKenzie's squad, but Raeghan turned and killed every last Imperial sent with her. The two of them reunited and compared notes from the last seven years. McKenzie found out her sister was sold into slavery until the Sith noticed her Force Sensitivity and trained her in the ways of the Sith. Believing even her sister had perished, Raeghan channeled her hatred towards the Empire that killed her family and vowed she would destroy the Empire from the inside. The two of them later were summoned by Samuel Ficher, an Imperial Agent that was acting as a mole for the 421st. He had received the reports of Rakton's Time Machine and manages to steal the data on it. Raeghan, remembering her training, informs the two that if someone goes back in time to change events, the Force will figure it out and find a way to restore the original timeline. McKenzie and Raeghan both agree that the Force's way of "figuring it out" is the two stop Rakton from going back in time and changing history. From the data, the time machine works by opening a wormhole to a time with an objects' date as the reference point. McKenzie, Raeghan, and Ficher infiltrate one of Rakton's museums on Corellia and manage to steal a chest plate from Wade's Power Armor Mark 42. The next day they break into Rakton's private facility and catch up to an old, aging Rakton. He was the original Rakton who went back in time in the first place and had just recently sent his other self back in time to do the same. Raeghan kills the old Rakton out of hatred as McKenzie and Ficher rig the machine with the Mark 42. Unknown to Raeghan and McKenzie when entering, the machine would drop the travelers off when near the "birth" of the objects date. Rewriting History Raeghan and McKenzie arrived on Makeb in 3,639 BBY on a Hutt Sail Barge. Two seconds later, the Barge began to explode as Wade and Liana Onasi were running out of the engine room. Panicking, McKenzie and Raeghan both hitched a ride with their father and Liana back to the main settlement. Along the way, Wade asked the two of them questions about their presence on the sail barge, but he got no response. Wade had the two of them detained in the Republic outpost on Makeb and would question them later. It was then that both McKenzie and Raeghan realized they had gone back in time too early. When Wade and Liana returned, McKenzie asked for the current date and would realize they went back in time twelve years too early. McKenzie, believing in telling the truth, told Wade and Liana what happened and what is to come twelve years from now. After hours of talking, Wade convinced General Garza to instate his daughter into the Republic with the rank of Lieutenant as well as recruit Raeghan, despite her Sith upbringing, into the 421st. Wade would later introduce Ka'lee to her daughters. For both McKenzie and Raeghan it was a time to be with their parents once again, something the both of them had been missing for a long time. Being that their parents also never told them much about their history, being that both children were too young, McKenzie and Raeghan do not know about the past events and therefore have no risk in altering the timeline. Personality and Traits Appearance McKenzie has her father's eyes but her mother's hair color. The hair itself is cut short to be in military regulations. Powers and Abilities SWTOR Class and Spec McKenzie is a Trooper Vanguard speced in the Shield tree. Armor and Weapons McKenzie uses her father's old Outcast Armor. After being instated into the 421st, and Tharan fixing his future selves modification, she painted her armor purple and yellow after a comic book character she read when she was young. She uses a variety of gadgets such as grappling hooks, grenades, shoulder rocket launchers, rocket boots, and personal shield generators that she can deploy onto her allies. Family Wade Reynells - Father Ka'lee Reynells - Mother Raeghan Reynells - Sister Kirby Reynells - Cousin Also Seen In This character has not appeared in any other campaigns. Character Inspired By McKenzie Reynells is inspired by the Nintendo character Samus Aran. Category:Republic Characters Category:Reynells Legacy Category:Reynolds Family Category:Kelbron Family Category:Alternate Future Republic